fiendsreachfandomcom-20200213-history
Rules
Ensure you familiarize yourself with our rules around here so you don't end up with an easily avoidable warning! These rules can also be found quickly Discord, and updates to the rules will be posted there. Don't Be a Jerk It's a pretty simple and broad rule of Fiend's Reach to not be a jerk. Whenever you're interacting with other players of this game, try to make sure that you're treating them the way you'd like to be treated in turn. Respect the Staff The staff here are doing their part on a voluntary basis. So make sure to treat them well so that they keep putting in the wonderful work that they're doing. A GM's Word is Final It's certainly okay to question a ruling or have a disagreement with the way a GM handles a situation. But when a GM is running a session, what they say goes. Don't argue with them or throw a fit because the rules weren't handled how you would have liked them to be. Save any debate for after the session, and limit your disagreements with GMs while in their sessions to simple clarifications and questions about the situation at hand. Harassment is Not Tolerated This goes into rule 1 about not being a jerk but it's worth stating on its own. No body wants to join an online community and feel put down, threatened, or worthless. Obviously we all come from different backgrounds, so everyone's tolerance for what's standard ribbing and what's full blown abuse will differ. Just remember when you're debating something or having an argument over a topic to be respectful. 4a. Sexual harassment of any kind will result in a ban, even on the first violation. Problem with Someone? Reach Out to Staff This isn't a rule so much as a clear option to handle problems. If you can't talk it out with the person causing the problem, reach out to a member of staff. If your problem is with a member of staff, reach out to another staff member. All staff members want to see this game thrive; and player conflict will only serve to damage that goal. No Hate Speech Normally it would go without saying that you shouldn't be spouting off slurs left and right, but this is an online community so it's worth the reminder. Violations of this rule deemed warranted will result in a ban, even on the first violation.(edited) No ERP/NSFW in the Basic Channels We have a specific channel for NFSW stuff, and roleplaying channels for ERP. Do that there, and don't spread it around to the other channels. Ask a staff member to give you the Hedonist role if you want to join (18+ only). Keep on Topic Each channel has a purpose. Make sure that what you're chatting about is relevant for the channel in question. Use double brackets to designate out of character messages when in an rp channel. No Metagaming Don't use information you learned out of character to make in character decisions. If you learn about something from watching a public RP, spectate a session, or anything similar, and your character isn't present to learn this, they don't know it, and thus shouldn't be taking actions all of a sudden to prevent, enable, or dodge things based on what you found out. No Blatant Powergaming We all like to have powerful characters. This rule is not at all meant to avoid those. You will not be punished for stacking strength on a fighter. What we do want to avoid are characters that are trying to break the game and make it unfun for everyone. So when you're selecting options at character creation or through advancement ask yourself, "Does this make the most sense for my character?" Don't try to be an anti-paladin with 5 constitution because you know you'll be applying for vampire later. Don't take 1 level in Oracle on your Sorcerer for that sweet sweet Sidestep Secret unless you plan on taking plenty of Oracle to justify why the gods bestowed you with stupid power. No Godmoding This constitutes all actions in which you or your character takes control of a scene/situation by 'just saying so'. This can range from controlling others characters actions without permission to avoiding any attacks or harm beyond a reasonable level to twisting narrative to suit your own needs without consulting a GM. For example: -Scoffing at an intimidate check that beats your DC. -Being untouchable as a patrol of guards corners to apprehend you. -Posting other peoples reactions or actions to something you do. -Adding non-existent narrative elements to anything normally controlled by the GM team. This is an umbrella example that constitutes named NPCs, factions, and powerful objects. If something is unknown in character, you are free to ask out of character for several things, how interacting a person, place or object will go, what exact effects or responses are. If an NPC is needed in a scene, feel free to request a GM to play said NPC. However, respect they might request the roleplay to be delayed until they have time. This rule is meant to give all players equal access to the game; to make things fair. If one player dictates how the scene goes (such as by declaring that their character can do things they normally wouldn't be able to, deciding how another PC acts, or roleplay an important NPC to drive the narrative where you want it to go), all other players are wrongfully denied the ability to genuinely interact with the world. Eventually, if multiple people engage in this activity, RP scenes will eventually devolve into simple "I did this, so you can't do that." "Nuh-uh, cause I do this."